wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Chimera
Chimera''' 'is property of Dewdrop,now shardbreaker's you may use her in a fanfiction, as a minor character/NPC ONLY if permission is given. ---- '''Chimera '''is a female tribrid that, at first glance, would appear to be an entirely different type of dragon. Appearance Chimera's body shape is a thin, yet muscular dragon from all of her climbing training. She has salmon pink scales all over her body, and on her front forelegs. She has a lighter shade of salmon pink scales for her underscales. She has darker shades of scales on her head, her upper arms, but entirely overing her rear legs. Again, she has a slightly darker shade of scales on her eyescales that trail up to her nostrils, and on her larger leg scales. Chimera has white spines and tail spikes on her back, the sharper spines and tail spikes belonging to her IceWing side, and white teardrop scales going down from her neck to her tail. She has the curved, serrated talons of an IceWing. Her face is structured like a SkyWing's, but her upper jaw is like an elongated version of a NightWing's snout. Her 'beak' has a singular horn made from her beak. Chimera has two spikes coming out of her cheeks on each side as opposed to one. Above her legs on either side, four white diamond shaped scales unlike her NightWing side's teardrop scales. She has IceWing forelegs as well. Due to her genetics, Chimera was born with a deformity, resulting in a complete lack of wings, even lacking the shoulder nubs that most wingless dragons have. Chimera is slightly larger than how most dragons her age should be. Small scars litter her underbelly, hardly visible unless one was to look closely. However, two larger scars are much more visible to the naked eye. All of these scars are results from failed attempts of climbing on a rough, steep cliff. When she's outside of the SkyWing village where she lives, she wears a thick, black cloak made from sheep wool. Personality Chimera, at a first look, appears to be an aggressive, yet hardworking dragon. If she were to open up to one, however, she would be revealed to be a compassionate dragon, who wouldn't hesitate to rush to a friends aid. She was shaped to be how she is today because of the relentless teasing of her appearance. She is addicted to her climbing skill, due to her insecurity about her lack of wings. The tribrid has a habit of making purposely bad choices in order to spite whoever tells her not to. This habit was how Chimera learned how to climb. History |-| Standard = Chimera was hatched in the Kingdom of Rain, with two parents she can't remember, and was abandoned in the orphanage. She never found out why, or who her parents were, but she guessed they were ashamed to have Chimera, who most would consider a freak, as a dragonet. When she was three, she ran away from the orphanage, and from the village entirely. She ended up with a MudWing sib group in the Diamond Spray Delta, who were neglectful towards her. She guessed they simply kept her around for her amazing ability of gathering and solo hunting. A SkyWing diplomat named Rosella, who was on a trip to the Mud Kingdom for diplomacy, saw how the MudWing sibs neglected Chimera, and asked both the sibs and Chimera if it was alright if the tribrid went to live with her in the Sky Kingdom. They all accepted, although some did begrudgingly. Chimera's life with Rosella was great to her surprise. Rosella and her mate and dragonets became a surrogate family to her. |-| Roleplays = 1x1 with BM-Z Chimera was sent to Possibility by Rosella, in search of an antique shop. With her cloak, she looked like a somewhat normal SkyWing. While she was searching for the antique shop, she came across a crowd of dragons laughing and jeering at a hybrid, an 'attraction' of a SandWing. She hid until sunset, when the jeering everyday dragons left and the SandWing left to pack up for the day. Chimera sneaked over to break the four-winged hybrid out, but was caught by the SandWing, who engaged in a fight. MORE TO BE ADDED Abilities Chimera, due to being more firebreather than icebreather, is able to breathe flame slightly under the temperature of a NightWing's fire. Her scales give off either a slight heat or slight cold depending on the temperature. If the temperature around her scales is cold, her scales give off a slight warm glow, and vice versa. Her talons are curved like an IceWing's, adding onto her climbing abilities. Relationships Feel free to add your OCs to Chimera's relationships. Rosella Rosella is one of the first dragons who had earned Chimera's trust. Rosella is her adoptive mother. Chimera feels that Rosella is the one who rescued her from what she was sure was going to be a life of criminal activity and living poorly. Rosella's family Chimera feels that Rosella's family is her new family, and, during a certain point, kept forgetting they weren't her biological family. Sib group Chimera's sib group of MudWings was very neglectful towards her, causing for her to have to hunt for her own food, and in extreme occasions, having to single-handedly hunt food for all of her six 'sibs'. She was on the verge of running away from the group until Rosella came. Wyvern Chimera relates to Wyvern because of their deformities.She cares about Wyvern, and, secretly, thinks of her as more than a friend. Destiny Chimera sees Destiny as a friend, and is happy the hybrid is relaxed and seemingly carefree. The two get along well enough. Tempest Chimera hates the way that Tempest is treated. However, she doesn't like the hybrid alot, but sees her as tolerable. Gallery Chimera.jpg|How a chimera is commonly depicted. Chimerabyzephyr.png|Chimera (transparent) by Zephyr (gASP TYSM) Chimerabyzephyr-background(cropped)frompixabay.jpg|Chimera (background) by Zephyr (sTILL G A S P TY) Chimera ref.png|Chimera ref edited and coloured by Dewdrop By the moons..png|By the moons Chimera ref-0.png|Improved ref IMG 2115.png|By The Wolves Heart Chimera by Dreaming1.png|by DreamingWolf1 Chimera.png|by Grapecakes IMG 7806.jpg|by Nibby Trivia * Chimera's character abilities were inspired by primarily mountainous animals, like mountain goats and cougars. * Chimera's creator, Dewdrop, loves snakes and other reptiles. The part of the Wings of Fire book ''The Brightest Night where Sunny described a dragon without wings being 'oddly snake-like' caused her to create Chimera's lack of wings. * A chimera, mythology wise, is often depicted as a lion with a snake for a tail and a goat sticking out of its right shoulder. * Chimera wasn't Dewdrop's first OC to be wingless: She had a SeaWing named Anthias, who was a blacksmith. * Chimera is a pessimist. * Chimera was hatched under two moons, which should have granted her mind reading and future vision. However, due to her IceWing and SkyWing genes, Chimera didn't get either of these abilities. * She is somewhat glad that she didn't get any of the moonborn abilities. * If Chimera had wings, they wouldn't be regular NightWing wings, more like different shades of red on her membranes, resembling a red galaxy. Category:LGBT+ Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (shardbreaker553)